I Give You My Sword
by Fatal Enigma
Summary: Dying for honor and duty is what separates a knight from others. But as mischievous as Loki, love can trick even the most noble of knights to defy their duty. English is not my mother tongue. :p First fic. Hope you like it!
1. Unanticipated Strike

**This is my first ever attempt to make a fan fic.  
English is not my mother tongue so please correct me if there's a mistake or two.  
Reviews are highly appreciated. :)**

* * *

Chapter I - Unanticipated Strike

It's a lazy Sunday morning. Lazy orange leaves and equally lazy people filled the streets of Prontera. The city has never been busier in any time of the year since autumn marks this year's mercantile festival, a grand festival indeed. Caravans from as far as Juno and Rachel travel to Prontera to advertise their goods. To ensure peace and security inside the city, knights from the cavalry are assigned to keep a watchful eye for any misbehavior or misfortune. With the valiant efforts of the knights, there's no reported mischief as the festival comes to a close.

The clock struck 3pm, signaling the end of Zeru's shift that lasted for 7 days. His captain approaches him with a_ job-well-done_ face.

"Your duty has been relieved, Zeru. You did well. You are free to go now." the Knight Captain says along with a gesture to shake hands with Zeru.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be back before my next shift. Until then, I will be in Payon. Do summon me if you need me here."

"Very well. Have a safe trip."

Zeru is a neophyte knight not older than nineteen summers and is also a member of the Pronteran Cavalry. His ashen eyes are deep and tired after his work and his messy blonde hair obstructs his vision from time to time. He's on guard duty during that hectic week. Luckily, he was assigned at the city's south gate, making his ride back to his hometown, Payon, a little easier.

With a tap on the neck, Zeru's Peco pitched towards the exit of the city.

It's unusually hot for an autumn day and while traveling for about a quarter of an hour, his Peco momentarily halts. "Maybe, this guy needs a drink." he considers. He got down and led his thirsty companion to a stream in close proximity. As he held his peco by its reins, Zeru felt the presence of someone nearby. He quietly draws his claymore and looked around. What he saw surprised, at the same time, amused him so much that he dropped his claymore while he grinned.

"**Kyrie Eleison**!" the girl exclaimed and moments later, a seemingly heavenly barrier fended off the Rocker's attack.

He saw a vivid image of a fairly young High Priestess in her elegant scarlet uniform tanking a couple of novices. Her dazzling amber hair seems to sway in harmony as she evades the giant grasshopper's swipe. She was aiding the novices for their job change, probably, and Zeru thought of it as a noble deed.

_"Maybe I should help her, or maybe not. She's a High Priestess after all. I bet she could handle it by herself." _He hesitated to offer a hand to the priestess. The novices took advantage of the monster's attention not on them. Daggers struck the monster's hide as the priestess' Kyrie Eleison blocks its attacks.

Zeru continues to watch the priestess in delight. All was going well with the priestess and the two novices when suddenly, a menacing group of rogues passed by and threw an odd wooden branch towards the them. Time really seemed to slow down in Zeru's point of view as the he gazed upon the branch that was thrown moments ago. And when the odd-looking branch was about to touch the grassy plains of Prontera, Zeru realized something not much in his liking.

"_What the hell is wrong with them? Wait. Was that a – **DEAD BRANCH**!?"_

With an intense flash of light, a black figure materialized in front of the priestess and novices. It was the Abyssmal Knight that was summoned by the dead branch. The High Priest hid the terrified youngsters behind her while calmly casting a Safety Wall, a spell to protect them from menace's massive blade.

_"Those pesky rogues!! This is definitely the time to help her." _Zeru mumbled.

He hastily picked up his sword. He knew that the safety wall won't stand there forever to protect the priestess and the novices. _"God bless me."_ he prayed. Moments later, he found himself in the maelstrom of battle.

The Abyssmal Knight's aura seemed to impose fear on Zeru. He ignored his fear and quickly covered the helpless priestess and her novices. All of a sudden, the Knight of Abyss swung his massive black sword, aiming at Zeru. He parries the attack and retaliates with a vertical slash, making it back down.

"W-who are you?" the troubled priestess hesitantly asks.

"I just happened to pass by. I thought you could use some help."

"Look out!! – "

Zeru nimbly dodges another attack as the black sword hit the ground where he previously stood. Another attack was launched at him, luckily, he evades it. The massive black sword swoops down once again but this time, he couldn't block the blow successfully and Zeru got hit right at his chest. He swore he saw the sword cut right through him, only then, he realized a spell was cast upon him by the dazzling priestess behind.

"_How can I think of her beauty while facing this black monstrosity? Aack. Here he comes again!" _ Zeru didn't have enough time to dodge so he prepared to parry the seemingly unblockable assault.

"**Kyrie Eleison!**"

The black sword bounced against Zeru's armor. He looked back and thanked the brilliant priestess behind him. Suddenly, he felt his sword resonate. With a spell enchanted by the priestess, a white and soothing aura now envelops his claymore.

"**Aspersio!!**" she muttered after sprinkling water towards Zeru. "You'll gonna need all the help you can get." she added.

Zeru raised his sword and prepares to deliver his finishing attack on this black monstrosity. "This is what Pronteran Cavalry is made of!" he shouted.

"**Bowling Bash!!~**"

The black menace shriveled up and vanished into thin air. At last, the foul beast was gone but it left Zeru's claymore damaged from blocking the Abyssmal Knights attack.

"Whewww!!~ It was a long time since I fought like this. Miss, are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you. Your fighting skills were excellent."

Zeru swore his heart stopped for a moment. He couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"Your spells weren't too shabby either." he replies.

The priestess noticed Zeru's damaged blade. She exquisitely offered to replace his sword but Zeru politely denied her offer.

"Don't worry about this. I have a guild mate who's excellent in repairing scratches from parrying. Thank you, though." he shyly explained himself. Little did he know that his cheeks betrayed him by showing a hint of red. He was trying to look cool but he ended up lowering his head and blush.

"Well, we'd better get going. Thank you, again, for your help."

They said their good byes and afterwards, the lass threw a blue gemstone on the ground and invoked a portal. The two youngsters paid their respect to Zeru by shaking his hand and afterwards hurried to the portal. The priestess was about to enter when –

_"What the - I **forgot** to ask her name! NO DON'T LEAVE YET!!!"_

The priestess noticed the agony in his ashen eyes. She stepped back from the portal and faced the troubled knight.

"What's the problem? If it's about your sword, I can find a blacksmith back at Prontera. It's the least i can do--"

"May I ask for your name?" he bluntly asks.

The priestess was caught off-guard by the question. She **did** expect the question earlier but not at this point, not when she's about to leave. Somehow, the priestess realized that knight **cared** for her. And so, the priestess nervously replied:

"It's Julia. And yours is?"

"Zeru."

"Well. I hope to see you soon. Good bye."

She was gone. At least, he got her name. Julia. "_What a beautiful name._" he thought.

Zeru hurried back to his Peco who fell asleep at the edge of the stream.

_"Stupid bird. I risked my life out there and all you can do is sleep?" _He poked his lazy peco with his battle-tested claymore 'til it wakes up. Zeru's next destination – Payon.

_To be continued . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Wow. You finished it. Is it bad? :( I hope not.  
Reviews, as I've said earlier, are highly appreciated.**

**THANKS!  
**


	2. Laughter in my Silence

**Here's the second chapter.  
I'm having a hard time expressing myself in English, so sorry for my shortcomings. :p  
Read and enjoy. Reviews are highly appreciated. :)

* * *

**

Chapter II - Laughter in my Silence

The sun has just risen and at last, after a long and perilous journey, Zeru reached Payon, specifically, their guild house. Zeru tries to shake off his _smug_ face to look cool and composed to his fellow guild mates as he ties his peco in the guild's stables. He entered the guild house and what he saw didn't quite really gave him the _I'm Home!! _feeling.

"What in the name of **Odin** happened here!? This place is so messy!"

"Yo, Zeru! You're back from guard duty? This place sucks dude!" A black haired blacksmith with approached him with an _I-don't-wanna-be-here_ face. "..and it's really nice to have a male company. Geez. Stupid guild master."

"What the hell happened here, Garet? And where's the others?"

Zeru expected the whole guild to be here. There wasn't any news or updates that his entire guild is leaving before he left. This last minute expedition must have a good explanation.

"The guild master said they were going to Umbala for investigative duties."

"He brought the whole guild? Well, this is something new from that stalker guild master." Zeru mentioned with sarcasm. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"Well, I was asleep when they left. Besides, 3 others were left here."

"Who else?" Zeru was amused with by Garet's reply. His every reply needed a follow-up question. _"That's the Garet I know."_ Zeru thought.

"Well, Reana, Eliza and Mai. Eliza is in the -"

"Mai is here? No wonder it's so messy." Zeru said along with a chuckle.

All of a sudden, an arrow flew over and nearly hit Zeru. It managed to cut throught bits of Zeru's _extremely_ messy hair. Well, that's Mai. The laziest sniper in the face of Midgard. Her orange locks seemed to match her sniper's outfit and the color of the junk food wrappers on the floor. It was **both hers** anyway. Equipped with a sharp eye and an equally sharp tongue, Mai terrorizes most of her guild mates and be a couch potato at the same time.

"Oh, c'mon you lazy bum. You sling an arrow for a joke?" said Garet.

"Well, that's Mai alright. It's a great morning and there are tons of trash yet to be cleaned! Gimme a hand here, couch potato." said Zeru.

"Alright! Alright!" Mai stretches as she got up. For a lazy bum who only eats junk food, she's very much in shape.

And so, they swept, they picked up Mai's junk food wrappers, they mopped, they polished and they exhausted themselves. They sat on the couch to relax for a bit when a soft voice rose from their cleaning atmosphere. "Breakfast is ready, guys. C'mon!"

* * *

The knight, Zeru, the blacksmith, Garet, and the sniper, Mai entered the guild's dining hall and patiently waits for the arrival of their badly wanted food. Moments later, an apron-wearing, pink-haired scholar emerged from the kitchen. She's Eliza, daughter of the master chef, Orlean. Her cooking skill is a birth right.

"Whoa, it looks awesome!" Zeru says in delight. "..and smells awesome too!"

Eliza was stunned by his praises. The scholar, although extremely blessed with cooking skills, is quite timid indeed. Her cheeks seems camouflaged by her hair - both blushing in pink.

"You bet, Zeru. And it's a lot better than Mai's junk. Haha!" Garet added.

"Oh, shut up. Can't you at least appreciate Rachel's flavors? After all, my snacks were delivered from Rachel." Mai arrogantly retaliates with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just eat." and with Garet's final words, the four ate peacefully.

The sweet aroma of Eliza's cooking filled the guild's dining hall. Zeru, Garet and Mai's tongues are singing praises for the food is simply divine. It's right to expect it from the daughter of the master chef of Prontera. Everyone was mesmerized by Eliza's cooking.

Suddenly, a desert wolf came dashing to the dining hall, and behind the eager canine is another one of Zeru's guildsmen. This red-haired, pony-tailed Assassin Cross is Reana. Zeru always thought that Assassin Crosses were intimidating and dangerous but in Reana's case, it's quite the opposite.

"Hey, you're late. Breakfast, Eliza style, is served." Garet managed to talk even though his mouth was so full.

"Yeah, it's really great Reana. Come. Eat." Zeru said with satisfaction.

Eliza couldn't help it but blush. Her cheeks grew innocent pink as she fiddles with her scholar gown. _"Maybe, I should cook more often"_ Eliza giggles. _"Maybe I should cook for Zeru."_ Eliza covered her cheeks out of embarrasment.

Garet and Mai looked at one another with the _What-the-hell-happened-to-this-girl?_ face. Anyhow, Garet broke the silence by asking Reana why she's late.

"Sorry, Garet. I thought it's a good idea to take Bane out for a walk. I have to admit, he was getting chubby from all the junk food he stole from Mai. Ahaha! " Reana laughs at her own words.

"Hey, those were expensive!" Mai said in frustration.

Reana apologizes and sticks her tongue out. Quite amazingly, Bane sticks his tongue out as well.

"Hey, Zeru. I kinda just noticed. What the hell happened to your claymore? I've never seen a claymore damaged like that before." asked Garet.

"Ah! I almost forgot to tell you guys." Zeru was quite happy Garet made him remember. "I battled a Knight of Abyss on my journey back here."

"Oh, c'mon. An Abyssmal Knight in the fields of Prontera? Are you serious?" Mai sighs in disbelief.

"It's true! It was actually summoned by a dead branch. A bunch of stupid rogues threw one at them and then~"

Everyone was dumbfounded when Zeru said them. It made his story a whole lot complicated. Who was them? And what's the connection between Zeru's skirmish with the Knight of Abyss and "them"? Luckily, Garet was tactless enough to interrupt Zeru.

"..What do you mean "them?" Doesn't makes sense, Zeru."

"..I.. uh.. I was kinda watching a High Priestess.. well.. you know.. tank some novices.."

It was really unusual for Zeru to stammer like this because he's quite straightforward with his words. Zeru noticed the evil smirk of his guildmates so he quickly straightened up his words and proceeds with his story.

Zeru revealed that he parried the assaults from the Knight of Abyss - that's why his claymore got damaged. And the reason he parried the attacks instead of evading it is because the attacks _might_ hit the priestess and the novices behind him. Mai thought of it as a cheap way to impress a girl, on the other hand, Reana and Eliza thought of it as a true sacrifice to protect the helpless. Garet thought of the girls comment's as stupid and gay. Well, no one can blame him.

"Anyway, dude. I can't fix it. I don't have supplies. If you want me to fix it, let's go to Prontera." Garet suggested.

"Okay. But we take the Kafra Teleport. I had **enough** dead branch adventures. You three, are you comin'?"

"Sure! I'll buy Bane some pet food. And maybe a well-dried bone or two." Reana eagerly replied.

"..okay. I'll go too. " Eliza quietly responded.

"I'll pass. I'll take care of the guild house while you're away."

"What? Mai? Take care of the guild house? No way. You **have** to come." Garet said with a suggestive smirk.

"Yeah, Mai. You _definitely_ need fresh air. You don't go out much." Zeru added.

"Ughhh. Alright. I hate babysitting you four." Mai lets out a groan.

And it was settled. They're going out to Prontera to shop!

Kafra's Teleport service was really convenient. Of course, with Mai's money, the teleportation fee wasn't a problem. All you have to do is pay exactly 1,200 zeny and *poof* your on the bustling streets of Prontera.

Moments later, they found themselves in shopping haven. Stores, shoppes and boutiques filled every space of the massive city. Everything was sold - from an animal skin to a fang of Garm, cotton shirts to a Valkyrie's Armor. After minutes of searching, Garet found some Oridecons and a pack of charcoal, essentials for reforging a broken weapon.

The sun is now at it's zenith and the five adventurers were hungry. Reana suggested that they dine at the 5-star restaurant they just passed by but it was already full. Besides, they don't have the money to pay for a 5-star restaurant anyway. Out of hunger, a bright idea came right off from Zeru's mouth:

"Why don't we eat at the Prontera Castle. We've got Eliza here to pay for it."

Garet, Mai and Reana's expression turned from hungry to /gg. Eliza couldn't help but nod in agreement after seeing the horrible grins of her three guild mates. Eliza is their ticket to a fine dining this noontime. She's the daughter of the Royal Chef, Orlean, after all.

"But promise me you'd show your manners. People there are quite fickle about etiquette." an important reminder from the pink-haired scholar.

* * *

As the five adventurers enter the castle, a familiar face approaches them. It was the Knight Captain. He shook hands with the Zeru and one by one, Zeru introduced his companions.

"You're Orlean's daughter, aren't you, young scholar?" the captain asks.

"..Yes, you're right sir." Eliza quietly replies.

"Ah. Yes. By the way, the deputy captain wants to have a word with you. Drop by her office soon. I was told it was very urgent." The captain said in a rather alarming tone.

"May I ask sir? What is it about?" Zeru looked pale after his captain's words.

"It's about your new assignment. I will take my leave now." the captain bids his good bye.

"Yes sir. I'll take it from here. Good bye." Zeru bids his captain good bye as well.

Garet, Mai and Reana were astonished. They didn't know Eliza was this popular. If Orlean's daughter is this well-known, then Eliza's father should  
extremely popular. But Zeru's mind wasn't astonished. He felt rather problematic. _"Will I be fired? Or demoted? Gahh~"_

"Ah. Here it is. The dining hall. Man, I'm sooooo hungry." Garet said in a rather awkward manner.

They opened the door to the hall and the moment the chef laid eyes on the group, he loudly announced:

"Ah. What a pleasant surprise! My daughter came to visit his old man!~"

The master chef and Eliza really **do** look similar. On the other hand, Orlean is the exact opposite of Eliza. He expresses himself freely, well, judging from the commotion earlier. Anyhow, Eliza introduced her guild mates to his father.

"It's a pleasure to meet my dear daughter's friends. Find a seat everyone. I'll ask the waiter to bring you some food."

"Thank you very much." the four said in chorus.

Reana noticed Zeru was staring at blank space. She shoved her hands in front of his face and afterwards, Zeru was shocked for a moment.

"What's wrong, Zeru?" asked Reana in a concerned voice.

"No, no. It's nothing. I'll be out in the courtyard for some fresh air. I'll see you guys in a bit." Zeru hastily got up and left the hall.

"What the hell was wrong with him?" said Garet, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's about his talk with the knight captain. I heard it was about his job." Mai answers Garet's question unexpectedly. "Let him be. He needs some time to reflect. Don't worry too much. I'm sure he'll be back as soon as he smells the aroma of the food." Mai added.

"Wow, Mai. I didn't know you're **that** mature. It's _not_ like you." Reana cracks out a joke. Garet and Eliza agrees with Reana's statement. It's really _not _like Mai.

"Whaa!~ Take that back, Reana!! Ughhh....." Mai closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"That's the _Mai_ I know." said Garet.

Meanwhile, Zeru walks toward the courtyard with a problematic face. He's so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see it coming. He unconsciously bumped someone and they both fell down. Zeru was **REALLY** caught off-guard when he recognized who's on the other side of the bump.

**"You're that knight who saved me!~"**

Zeru quickly got on his feet and helped the fallen priestess to stand up. It was her! It was the amber-haired high priestess, wearing a different, yet dazzling azure uniform, that she saved from the Abyssmal Knight's wrath. Zeru's negative thoughts were drained because of the priestess' glancing smile on him. His cheeks betrayed him once again, as they grew fiery red.

"It's quite a surprise meeting you here." the priestess broke the silence with a smile.

"I.. uhmm.. was waiting for my food down at the dining hall...uhh..How about you? Do you work here in the castle?" Zeru shyly asks.

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that.. Uhh.. Anyway.. I.. I haven't thanked you properly for saving me." said the priestess. She fiddles with her uniform as she muttered those words out.

"Don't worry. It's a knight's duty, after all, to defend the helpless - err, not that I'm saying you're helpless. Ahhhh! What I meant is~ ahh.........."

Zeru was tongue-tied with what he said. He tried his best, **again**, to look cool but, miserably failed **again** and Zeru ended up scrambling through what he said. He's blushing. He's stammering. He's sweating. This is turning out to be a really awkward moment for Zeru.

"No, it's okay. I perfectly understand. Zeru, am I really that helpless?" the priestess asked in a playful tone while sticking her tongue out.

"Ugh.. No.. I mean.. It's not what I meant... I mean.. Oh, man.."

Zeru's cheeks were red as Ifrit. He fell for the priestess' simple trick.

"I'm kidding." the priestess said with a warm smile. "I'd like to return the, um, favor. Would you mind, ummmm, meeting me tomorrow afternoon? Uhh. At the fountain in the heart of the city?" the priestess bravely asks, though Zeru noticed the priestess stammering.

"Well, yeah. Of course." Zeru nodded with glee.

"I'd better get going. See you tomorrow." the priestess waves good bye and walks towards the stairs.

He was staring again at empty space but not with a problematic frown but a hopeful smile. He ran towards the dining hall to tell his friends about his encounter.

_To be continued . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my update.  
Is it too cliché? Oh well.  
Please review if you've read it though.  
It drives me to work harder.  
THANK YOU. :D**


	3. Baptism of Fire

**This is the third chapter. ^^  
Well, thank you for the three reviewers.  
Enjoy. Reviews are highly appreciated. :)

* * *

**

Chapter III - Baptism of Fire

"Okay, Zeru. We'll meet you at the south gate. 5pm. Don't be late." Mai, his sniper friend, said with a face of exhaustion.

It was afternoon already. They've just finished their_ what-to-buy_ list - it's time for Zeru to pay a visit to the deputy knight captain. Zeru was pale and nervous. He knew in his heart that he didn't do any wrong but still, the uncertain things that the deputy knight captain might say to him sends shivers down his spine. He finally reached her office. _"I can do this. I can do this."_ he says to himself.

He enters the office and greets the deputy knight captain. "Sit down, Zeru." she said. Zeru never knew that the vice captain was a girl, and a rather beautiful one indeed, until now. She asks how Zeru has been doing lately.

"Did the Knight Captain mention your new job to you? You are no longer patrolling the south gate."

"Yes, he _did_ mention but it wasn't specific. May I know what is it?" he asked in a soft tone.

"What do you think of the idea, _'Lord Knight Zeru_'?"

Her question shocked every fibre of Zeru's being. Skill-wise and knowledge-wise, he is fit to become a Lord Knight but emotionally, he isn't. He's just 18! Zeru's face was full of anxiety, nervousness and a little bit of pride. Lord Knight Zeru. What a nice ring to it.

"I guess I'm ready to serve. I'm ready, Ma'am."

Zeru is gleaming with pride and confidence. He knew the challenges ahead and even though he's not 100% ready, he's ready to accept the responsibility. _"Lord Knight Zeru. So, this is a promotion. Whew. Could've been worse. Thank GOD!"_ he thought.

The vice captain sees Zeru's confidence and handed him the badge of a lord knight. "This is the insignia of a Lord Knight. Be proud of wearing it. Uphold its honor at all times. Protect the weak and helpless. Be brave in the face of your enemies. And walk the path of righteousness." The deputy knight captain stood after those words and drew his sword. "That is your oath." she quietly said. She raised her sword for its edge to lightly touch Zeru's forehead. She puts a shallow cut on Zeru's forehead and seconds later, it started to bleed. "..and that's for you to remember it." She sheathes her sword and gestured Zeru to stand up.

"Rise, Lord Knight Zeru."

He rose from his seat and looked at the vice captain. Her eyes are somewhat teary, though he isn't quite sure.

"Quite frankly, this is really all of a sudden." said Zeru. "..May I ask, Ma'am? Who is my **master** then? Lord Knights have masters to serve, am I right?" Zeru asked in a confused manner. Who appointed Zeru as his knight?

"Well. One of the Royal Family of Prontera is turning 18 this next few days so she is obliged to choose a knight. Aparently, she chose you."

"Th-the royal family? Is it Princess Mystina de Midgart?"

Zeru's face is trembling. He _never ever_ dreamed about being one of the highest ranked knight of all. He's just a normal knight with normal obligations to his guild, and now this. He is bound to serve a royal family member.

"..No. She already chose a knight two years ago. You'll find out soon enough. Your binding ceremony will proceed tomorrow evening. Wear your badge and your new uniform and armor." the deputy knight captain said.

"Understood. I will take my leave now. Thank you."

"Good luck, Zeru."

The newly appointed Lord Knight shook the hands of his commanding officer and left the castle, his thoughts turned upside-down.

* * *

"Wow! That new armor suits you, Zeru!" Reana said with glee. "..but tell us more about your damsel in distress, Julia."

Garet, Mai and Reana listens to Zeru's fancy story. It's all too sudden for him. Being promoted as a Lord Knight, a date with his crush, Zeru's mind and schedule was in shambles.

".. So, I'll see you in my binding ceremony right?" Zeru asks.

"Sure! Why the hell would we miss it?" Garet answers with enthusiasm.

"Aren't you too young for a binding ceremony? What's with the kids nowadays. Haste makes waste, you know."

Apparently, Mai isn't too excited about the ceremony.

"You could've been, at least, supportive! HMMMPPPHHHHH~" Reana's face depicts a childish pout.

"You're all in for a big surprise. Hahaha." Zeru laughs in amusement. He didn't mention that his partner in the ceremony is royalty.

..minutes later, Eliza finished cooking dinner and they all ate peacefully and with excitement. Tomorrow is the big day for Zeru. A date and a binding ceremony for a new master.

* * *

The sun is descending from its zenith as Zeru approaches the fountain. There, the high priestess in her usual red uniform sits in peace. Is Zeru late, or is Julia early? Who knows. But it didn't matter.

"Hey, Julia. uhhh, so what're we doing this afternoon?" Zeru calmed his nerves and asked.

The priestess smiled at him and said "Let's eat first. You look kinda hungry."

Zeru remembered that Eliza has some engagements in Geffen so Garet is the cook. Apparently, the food tasted like metal.

"..are you okay? You look kinda.. Uhh.. Pale." the priestess hesitantly asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just remembered something. C'mon. Let's go."

They couldn't find any restaurants nearby so they ended up in a coffee shop.

"Zeru, I have a confession to make." Julia broke the silence.

Zeru's bodily functions stopped for a moment as he heard those words. It seemed like she's poised to confess her love to Zeru. He blushes furiously and felt unable to speak. His heart pounded harder and harder every second until -

"I forgot to bring your replacement sword. Sorry."

Zeru splashed his cappuccino on Julia's uniform. _"What the hell am I thinking? Maybe I should chain my thoughts. Ughhh"  
_He quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped the coffee off.

"SORRY! SORRY! T_____T" He apologizes for his stupid, **stupid, **reaction.

"No, it's okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I promised a sword but I forgot to bring it."

"But the cofee stains. They're, ugh, kinda hard to remove." _"Coffee stains? What a pathetic move, Zeru._" he says to himself.

"Don't worry. I'll clean it tomorrow."

Silence embodied Zeru and Julia. He snapped out of deep emotional regrets and remembered his binding ceremony. If he doesn't leave now, he'll be late in front of the royal family.

"Zeru -"

"Julia-"

Both stood up and spoke at the same time. Zeru, being the male, decided to let Julia speak first.

"Oh. You first." he chuckled as he sticks his tongue out.

"Uhm.. I'd better get going now. I have some work at the castle." she looked down in disappointment as she fiddles her coffee-stained uniform.

"I-I have some work to do to. Maybe, we'll see each other again."

"I guess so. I promise, I'll replace that damaged claymore of yours!" she giggled softly and then, turned away. "Good bye, Zeru."

"Bye, Julia."

Now, the binding ceremony is up. Zeru ran with an amazing pace towards the Prontera Cathedral. He wants to forget Julia for a while and concentrate on his ceremony. There, at the entrance, he found his guildmates grinning like maniacs.

"I thought you'd be late Zeru. Ahahaha" Reana childishly laughs.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Better get going. You guys should go inside." Zeru said in excitement.

Inside the massive cathedral, the royal family is seen sitting at the front. Zeru recognized the King, Queen and Princess Mystina. His master was nowhere to be found. The crowd clapped their hands furiously as they saw Zeru entering the cathedral. _"A ceremony inside the church. Anybody would mistook it for a wedding._" he thought. His knight captain coached him what to do. "Don't speak. Just listen and kneel okay?" the knight captain smirked and joined the clapping of hands, obviously proud of his underling.

The huge bells of the cathedral rang. It was time to start the ceremony. Zeru was blindfolded and led to the altar by his captain, a art of the ritual of binding.

"Kneel, Lord Knight." a man's voice said which Zeru recognized as the King. He quickly got on his knees.

Suddenly, he heard the crowd cheer and clap. It seems like his partner arrived. His sweaty hands were clenched in excitement and in nervousness. He's in front of a royal audience, after all. "Kneel, my daughter." the king's voice loudly exclaimed. He felt the presence of his partner at his right side. Her white plum perfume enticed Zeru's senses until he smelled something different. _"*Sniff* Coffee??_"

Zeru didn't listen to the king's speech and when it was time to stand up, he didn't have a clue. His partner pinched him in the hair. Zeru was snapped out of his reverie. He quickly stood as he overheard his captain say "Stand up, Zeru!".

The king said something Zeru didn't hear. Apparently, Zeru was so entranced by his partner's perfume. The blindfold was taken off and the glare of the chandeliers momentarily blinded him. "God bless the bond between these two." the king said.

He looks at his right to see an amber haired priestess bow at him. _"It couldn't be - "  
_The high priestess slowly raises her head so that Zeru will see her face. The king simultaneously said, "God bless Lord Knight Zeru and Princess Julia Emilia de Midgart."

The priestess warmly smiled towards Zeru. His face depicts an unexplainable feeling. Betrayal? Hate? Love? Hunger? Happiness? Anxiety? Fear?  
"I trust you to protect me from now on, my dear knight." those words erased the mixed feelings in him and leaves only one.

Happiness.

Yes, it was happiness. He couldn't believe it.

"I present you, Julia Emilia de Midgart and his knight Zeru." the king loudly exclaimed.

With those words, the crowd applauded. He caught Julia smiling on him. His cheeks grew innocent pink. He broke the silence by saying:

"So, I guess you really work here, huh?" they both giggled as the ceremony came to a close.

_**to be continued . . .

* * *

**_**I'm so exhausted.  
Thanks for reading.  
Reviews are, again, highly appreciated. 'Til then.**

* * *


End file.
